At least one-fourth of elderly persons in the United States live in rural areas and may, as a result of specific occupational and environmental exposures, socioeconomic characteristics, racial and ethic makeup, availability of infrastructure and resources, and cultural milieu, represent a unique group. The proposed Exploratory Center Grant on the Health and Effective Functioning of Older Rural Populations will establish a scholarly environment which will foster the development of rural gerontology and geriatrics. The proposed Center will offer administrative, biostatistical, data management, geographic, and demographic/sociologic consultation services through a centralized core. The Center's executive staff will regularly receive input from an External Advisory Board, which will be charged with the elaboration of a research agenda. A Steering Committee will assist with the implementation of the research agenda through administration of a pilot grant program. The Center will also sponsor at least one workshop, publish a regular newsletter, develop a local seminar/journal club, and engage in other outreach activities. At least three tracks of research will be maintained, focussing on the older agricultural worker, special rural populations, and social demography of rural areas. Specific proposals for each of these tracks are offered here.